Sob Suas Pálpebras
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: "Os olhos de seu Endymion se abririam eventualmente, mas ela não era sua Selene e os dois corações permaneceriam fechados." 10th/Matha platônico.


**Doctor Who não me pertece, duh.**

* * *

**Sob Suas Pálpebras**

"_I always watch you when you're dreaming,  
because I know it's not of me  
I smoke a dozen cancer sticks  
And imagine there are two or three ways to make you love me  
And I'll dream of someone else,  
become the movie on your eyelids,  
The reflection of yourself  
The reflection...of yoursel"_

_Placebo - The Movie On Your Eyelids_

As grandes descobertas são sempre por acaso. E com ela não foi diferente.

Estava com insônia – difícil dormir quando não se sabe se é noite ou dia, se _há_ uma noite ou dia – e sempre havia um lugar novo para se descobrir na TARDIS. Ela já havia encontrado três cozinhas diferentes, uma infinidade de banheiros, uma sala com um monte de máquinas cromadas que soltavam fumaça colorida cujo delicioso perfume lhe lembrava flores, embora não podia reconhecer nenhuma. E os closets... Amava os closets, vestia um daqueles lindos vestidos alienígenas e via no espelho a imagem de uma mulher que partiria o coração de qualquer homem, até se lembrar de que estava sozinha naquele quarto e que era seu o coração partido.

Mas naquela noite não encontrou um closet ou uma das cozinhas, mas o quarto do Doctor. Engraçado, nunca pensara da ideia do alienígena constantemente em movimento fazer algo tão humano quanto dormir.

Sua primeira reação foi se desculpar e fechar a porta com pressa. Ficou segurando a maçaneta do lado de fora, suas mãos suadas, o coração batendo forte em seu peito e a respiração arfante. Perfeitamente patética até notar que não houvera resposta, não houvera nem mesmo um som de reconhecimento ou surpresa.

Voltou a abrir a porta, bem devagar, o mais silenciosamente que pôde. Era um quarto estranho aquele, as paredes, o teto, o chão, não dava para distinguir um do outro. Era tudo feito de estrelas e universos explodindo, da criação.

Dormia placidamente no meio de uma cama que parecia bastante confortável. O rosto livre das linhas impostas por sua personalidade por demais expressiva. Parecia chocantemente jovem, como uma criança que crescera demais.

Martha o observou de longe no primeiro dia e, pela primeira vez, amou o fato dele não a notar.

Na "noite" seguinte que passaram na TARDIS, descobriu-se pensando no quarto de Doctor, no seu rosto calmo, sua respiração ritmada, na intimidade roubada dos momentos que o olhara adormecido. Sonhando. Porque, independente de ser de uma espécie diferente, uma espécie diferente de qual ela quase nada conhecia, Martha sabia que ele sonhava. Ela podia sentir.

Ela afastou as cobertas, vestiu um dos seus robes de cetim e se surpreendeu ao descobrir que se lembrava exatamente onde a porta branca com maçaneta de latão, completamente sem atrativos, nada que lhe devesse chamar atenção, mas chamou.

Estava imerso em sonhos enquanto o universo se expandia a sua volta em milhares de estrelas das quais Martha jamais ouvira falar.

Ela se aproximou vagarosamente, em pânico com a possibilidade de que ele acordasse, mas sem conseguir se forçar a recuar.

Ele nem ao menos se remexeu em seu sono calmo.

Ela sorriu ao o notar tão vulnerável. Com uma vida perigosa como a que tinha, achava que ele seria um daqueles com o sono mais leve do que o de sua mãe. Mas ao que parecia, o vínculo com sua TARDIS era tão grande, sua confiança na nave tão absoluta que, pelo menos ao mundo dos sonhos, ele se sentia seguro para se entregar totalmente.

Aos poucos foi tomando mais coragem e se aproximando mais, tentando não pensar o quanto aquilo era zilhões de vezes mais patético do que vestir lindos vestidos em quartos fechados. Uma noite sua coragem foi o bastante para que se sentasse a beira da cama, o encarando por horas, esperando que a imobilidade e a inocência dos traços adormecidos lhe desse pistas de como chegar ao seu coração, aliás, corações, e não encontrado nada.

O que não a impedia de continuar vindo, velando seu sono sempre que podia, amando cada respiração e morrendo com os suaves e raros sorrisos que surgiam no rosto adormecido em meio ao sonho, porque sabia que não estava neles. Os olhos de seu Endymion se abririam eventualmente, mas ela não era sua Selene e os dois corações permaneceriam fechados.

* * *

**N/A: Eu estava reclamando que a Martha sofre demais na série e aí escrevi um ficlet angst com ela porque essa sou eu, a garota do angst hahaha**

**Essa música do Placebo me deu a ideia pra fic não só pela letra, mas porque o arranjo dela lembra o som da TARDIS XD**

**Sem tradução porque a do site de letras é uma porcaria e eu preguiçosa demais pra fazer outra hehe**

**Bem, é isso.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
